Un historia de hace 11 años
by Nakamura Kaze
Summary: No se sabe mucho de las infancias de Ryuko y Satsuki, que hubiera pasado si las dos ya se hubieran conocido en el pasado? un simple juego de las escondidas y una huida del internado hicieron que las dos enemigas juradas se conocieran, ya se pesimo summary, pero denle una oportunidad. One-shot, mi primer fic de kill la kill


**Bueno pues esto se me ocurrió gracias a unos dibujo que vi de pixiv, espero que la historia vaya a ser de su agrado, aclarando según yo Ryuko y Satsuki han de tener ambas unos 16 años.**

**Hace 11 años.**

-Muy bien Satsuki-chan yo me esconderé y tu te encargaras de buscarme, entendido-dijo con emoción Nonon cuya edad actual era 5.

-Esta bien-respondió de igual manera Satsuki.

-Recuerda no ver y contar hasta 20-dijo mientras se iba corriendo a quien sabe donde, mientras tanto Satsuki se había tapado los ojos.

-1….2…3…4….-

.

.

.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí, 4 mujeres parecían cansadas.

-Maldita niña, cuantas veces van que se escapa del internado-

-Con esta ya seria la sexta-

-Su padre nos la encargo mucho así que sigamos buscándola no pudo haber ido muy lejos-

Las 4 se volvieron a dispersar, mientras que dentro de un tubo de construcción se escuchaba una risa y salía de el una niña.

-No pienso dejar de me encuentren y me lleven a ese lugar de nuevo-esta chica es Matoi Ryuko de 5 años-muy bien padre, ya voy contigo-y se fue corriendo.

Mientras tanto a unos 3 kilómetros de ahí.

-Nonon estas aquí, no esta….Nonon, _se escondió muy bien,_ Nonon donde estas-se detuvo un momento y observo su entorno-….creo que me perdí, eso no puede ser soy una orgullosa miembro de la familia Kiruyin yo no me pierdo-y siguió caminando.

Y casi al mismo tiempo pareciera que Ryuko estaba en la misma situación.

-No conozco esta calle-se estaba rascando la cabeza-en fin si sigo caminando de seguro encontrare alguna calle que me resulte familiar-

Y 2 horas después.

-Ok, creo que si me perdí-

-Vamos Guts, salta-se escucho una voz que sonaba muy energética.

-Oye tu-

-Me hablas a mi-

-A quien más-

-Wow, eres nueva por aquí nunca te había visto, tienes un mechon rojo!, es natural?, a si este es mi perro Guts lo compramos hace un mes, a cierto puedes decirme Ma..-Ryuko le tapo la boca.

-Solo necesito que me enseñes una dirección, sabes donde vive alguien llamado Matoi Ishin-Mako negó con la cabeza y Ryuko la soltó-ya veo, gracias de todas maneras-

-Estas perdida, puedo hacerte un mapa si quieres-

-Enserio-

-Claro, casi conozco toda la ciudad-

-Casi?-

-Tranquila-sabrá Dios de donde saco un pedazo de papel de un crayón-te puedo decir donde esta la estación de policías más cercana y también te pondré por donde esta mi casa si se te hace de noche y…-doblo el papel y se lo entrego en la mano-espero te sea de ayuda-

-Gracias-comenzó a mirar por todo el lugar-oye, y tu perro-

-Eh?...AH! GUTS DONDE TE METISTE, bueno tengo que irme no puedo perder a Guts así como así, espero volver a verte algún día, adiós-se fue corriendo como el viento-

-A-adiós….que chica tan rara-retomo su camino-bien chequemos el mapa-y antes de que abriera el papel.

-Buah!-

-Eh?-escucho un llanto detrás de una cerca y paso por un pedazo que estaba roto.

-Wah, Nonon donde estas-

-Oye, estas bien-

-Eh?-se limpio los ojos-claro que estoy bien-

-Enserio-se sentó a su lado-en mi opinión parece que estas perdida-

-Ya te dije que estoy bien, soy una Ki…..-no completo la palabra.

-Una Ki…-

-No tienes derecho a saberlo-

-Jaja, eres el tipo de personas que se comportan como una Ojou-sama, entonces yo tampoco te diré mi nombre-

-Como si me importara-

-Bueno entonces me voy, una chica me dibujo un mapa y voy a la estación de policía a ver si tiene el teléfono de mi padre, adiós Ojou-sama-

-E-espera-es como si Ryuko hubiera esperado eso porque sonrió cuando se dio la vuelta-tal vez, si estoy un poco perdida-

-Okay-la tomo de la mano-a la estación de policía-

-Y sabes como llegar-

-Que no te dije que una chica que me encontré me dibujo un ma…-abrió la hoja-…pa-lo que había en la hoja no eran más que meros garabatos_-esto no puede ser bueno-_

-Buah! Lo vez ahora si estamos perdidas-

-No llores, eso no solucionara nuestros problemas, cada una se busco este problema así que hay que apoyarnos y solucionarlo, así que límpiate la cara como la Ojou-sama que eres no puedes derramar lagrimas por algo tan simple como estar perdidas-

-…-rápidamente se limpio la cara y tomo la mano de Ryuko-si no encontró el camino a mi casa será tu culpa-

-Como digas-

Después de caminar una rato en total silencio.

-Y Ojou-sama como te perdiste-

-Estaba jugando a las escondidas con una amiga y como no la encontraba, pues….-

-Ya veo-

-Y tu como te perdiste-

-Veras me escape del internado en el que estaba porque quería irme a vivir con mi padre, pero tomo el camino equivocado y me perdí-

-Si tu padre quiere que vivas con el entonces no debió meterte a un internado, a tu madre de seguro no le gusto la idea-

-Sobre eso mi madre murió cuando yo era más pequeña-

-Yo….eeee….lo siento-

-No te preocupes mi padre me estuvo criando muy bien, pero hace unos 6 meses comenzó a actuar raro y fue cuando me metió al internado-

-Ya veo-

-Y que hay de tus padres-

-Bueno casi no los veo, pero tengo a mi mayordomo que es como mi padre-

-Eh, para tener tu propio mayordomo si que debes d ser una gran Ojou-sama-

-GUAU!-

Las dos niñas se detuvieron al ver que frente a ellas estaba un perro y Ryuko rápidamente se dio cuenta de que por ningún motivo se traba de ese tal Guts, si no que este era más grande y en ese momento Satsuki se puso adelante.

-Oye que haces-

-En mi casa hay muchos perros uno como este no me asusta-

-Bueno si tu lo dices-

-Bien, vamos cachorrito dame la pata….-le extendió la mano pero lo que obtuvo fue que la mordiera-Buah-

-Oye!-tomo una rama que había en el piso-ella es una Ojou-sama te meterás en problemas por atacarla, toma esto-golpeo al perro con la rama y de inmediato la mordió-WAAA!-se puso a llorar.

En ese momento Satsuki tomo otra rama y miro al perro con una mirada atemorizante-debes de tener muchas agallas para haber atacado a una de mis amigas-y el perro simplemente se fue corriendo-estas bien-

-Si solo fue una mordida, bien no perdamos más tiempo y sigamos buscando la estación de policía y volvió a tomar a Satsuki de la mano-por cierto gracias por decir que era tu amiga-

-No de que, después de todo me estas ayudando a encontrar el camino de regreso a mi casa-

Y se pusieron a caminar un rato hasta que llegaron a una calle a la que Ryuko se le hacia familiar.

-Creo que conozco esta calle-

-Enserio-

-Como dije **creo** que si, se supone que si damos vuelta llegaremos a una tienda de videos-y antes de seguir caminando.

-TE ENCONTRE!-

-Esa voz es de…-

-Quien es esa Ojou-sama-

-Esa es mi pregunta!, quien demonios eres tu!-

-Tranquilízate Nonon, ella me estaba ayudando a regresar a casa-

-Exacto yo la estaba ayudando-

-Muy bien-Nonon tomo la mano de Satsuki-vámonos mis padres no tardan en ir a recogerme-

-Bien, adiós y gracias por todo…eh….como te llamas-

-A eso, me llama Ma….-

-AHÍ ESTA-

-Mierda-

-Quienes son-

-Empleadas del internado, olvide que quería ir con mi padre, bueno adiós Ojou-sama, amiga de Ojou-sama-se comenzó a ir corriendo.

-Espera aun no se tu nombre-

-Y yo aun no se el tuyo así que si volvemos a vernos algún día me lo diras-

-Esta bien, es una promesa-

-Esta bien-

-Regresemos a casa Satsuki-chan-

-Ok-

.

.

.

**11 años después, actualidad, casa Kiryuin.**

Kiryuin Satsuki se encontraba mirando el cielo estrellado desde la ventana.

-Satsuki-sama su te-

-Gracias-

-Le sucede algo, a estado distraída todo el día-

-No es nada, es solo que hoy se cumplen 11 años-

-Ah! Se refiere a cuando se perdió en la ciudad y una niña la ayudo….bueno hicieron el intento de regresar a casa-

-Como es algo que sucedió hace 11 años, hay detalles que e olvidado pero creo recordar que el cabello de esa chica era rojo…oh al menos una parte-

-No se preocupe Satsuki-sama estoy seguro de que algún día se reencontrara con esa chica-

-Supongo que tienes razón-

Mientras tanto observando el mismo cielo Matoi Ryuko estaba sentada sobre la casa de Mako hablando con Senketsu.

-Y esa es la historia de lo que sucedió hoy hace 11 años-

-"Al final nunca te reencontraste con esa chica"-

-Bueno después de eso me escape varias veces del internado pero nunca la volví a ver, e olvidado detalles pero creo recordar que tenia un largo y sedoso cabello-

-"Bueno Ryuko nuca se sabe a veces algunas personas con las que te quieres reencontrar están más cerca de lo que crees"-

-Quien sabe Senketsu, pero no e olvidado nuestra promesa, algún día la volveré a ver y entonces me tendrá que decir su nombre-

-"Y tu le duras el tuyo"-

-Jajaja, cierto-

Ambas chicas miraban hipnotisadamente el cielo y a ambas se les vino el mismo pensamiento.

_-Nuestra promesa sigue en pie, asi que algún día nos reencontraremos, estoy segura de eso-_

**FIN**

**No se ustedes pero sentí que Satsuki me salio muy OoC, en fin espero que les haya gustado el fic, cuídense y hasta la próxima.**

**Se despide Kaze-chan.**


End file.
